In a certain number of applications, a maintenance operator has to be able to connect and fasten an electronic module with another element simply and securely, without being able to make a mistake. The connection system must also satisfy very strict standards and regulations. In the aeronautics field, the main constraints of a connection device are:                mounting and dismantling the module without tools;        very good mechanical resistance of the assembly. In the aeronautics field, the module has to be able to withstand a shock corresponding to an acceleration of 11 G for a duration of 6 ms, which is called “crash safety”;        resistance to severe environments such as vibrations, extreme temperatures and humidity;        mandatory transport handle;        round geometry of the mechanical interfaces;        use of non-magnetic and non-inflammable materials;        good visibility of the device so as to check that the mounting is correctly done;        mandatory polarizing system;        when they exist, easy access to the controls of module such as control knobs;        total visibility of the image if the module is a display device.        
Connection systems have been developed to address these various imperatives. These systems generally comprise a handle for transporting the electronic module and for locking, also called “racking”, the electronic module in its rack.
Thus, FIG. 1 represents a first embodiment of a connection device according to the prior art. The electronic module 1 which comprises a display screen 10 is equipped with a multifunction handle 2 comprising locking cams 6. Connectors which are not visible in FIG. 1 are situated on the rear of the electronic module. The connection is made via a seat 3 equipped with pins 4 mounted on springs. Once the electronic module 1 is inserted into the seat 3, the action on the handle 2 pulls on the pins 4 by means of the cams 6 and forces the electronic module 1 to the end of its travel and to establish the connection, both electrical and mechanical. The semicircular white arrow indicates the movement of the locking handle 2 when fitting the module.
FIG. 2 represents a variant of the preceding device. In this connection device, the seat 3 is more compact and the handle 2 of the preceding device is replaced by a drawer system 7. The action on this drawer drives two clamps 8 to rotate and grip the pins 4 of the seat, mounted on springs. Once the drawer 7 is closed, the connection is made. The straight white arrow indicates the movement of the drawer 7 when fitting the module 1.
These systems have a number of defects. The bulk of the connection interface is very significant. These systems also induce stresses due to the wiring situated on the rear part of the electronic module. In the first system, since the lever arm is weak, the force to be imparted on the handle by the operator to install the electronic module is significant. Furthermore, this handle is reinforced to avoid any deformation. Finally, since the tightening force is not parallel to the force needed to mate the connectors situated at the rear of the screen, a spurious rotation movement of the connection occurs that has to be compensated with shims. All these modifications incur additional costs.